


Just a Quarter

by UPB3AT



Series: Just a Quarter [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPB3AT/pseuds/UPB3AT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did God send Eren a blessing when all he needed was one more quarter?!</p>
<p>Eren and Armin meet each other at a train station. Armin leaves his luggage at the station, and Eren decides to go after him and return in return for the quarter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vending Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. Sorry, no smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to this website so...uh..yeah.

“YOU PIECE OF SHET” Eren slammed his fists against the train station’s vending machine. He put in all the money, but it didn’t count one of the quarters. Eren pressed his face against the glass making little sobbing noises. “I just want some pocky, God dang it” He slid his hand down glass. Eren was too busy moping around to notice that someone stood there gaping at him in complete confusion.  
“Uh...Are-...Are you okay??” A shorter, blonde boy with beautiful blue eyes, nervously spoke up as he approached the brunette. Eren’s teal eyes looked up at the stranger sadly.  
“I put four quarters in, but it only counted three! Now I can’t buy Pocky” He explained. The blonde reached into his luggage and pulled something out. Eren tilted his head as he stretched his hand towards his.  
“Here.” Eren opened his hands to reveal a shiny quarter. Eren’s eyes widened. He looked at generous boy, but as soon as Eren opened his mouth, he added, “keep it.” The blonde grinned. Eren stared for a moment. Had God sent him an angel or something?! All he wanted was a quarter, not a freaking blessing! The blonde boy rubbed the back of his neck, giggling nervously. He probably noticed Eren’s staring. Eren blinked.  
“O-Oh! I’m Eren Jaeger by the way. Thanks for the blessi- I MEAN QUARTER!!” Eren slapped his forehead.  
The blonde laughed. He smiled brightly and replied, “I’m Armin. Armin Arlert. It’s nice to meet you, Jaeger” Armin tugged on the hem of his jacket. Eren smiled. Wow, Armin is so polite!  
“You can call me Eren.” Eren said as he turned around to insert the quarter into the vending machine. As he slid it in, he heard a train come up behind him. Eren took the pocky from the machine and turned around to see the ‘angel’ had disappeared. Eren sighed sadly, but his sigh suddenly turned into a gasp when he noticed that Armin had left his luggage at the station!! “OH MY GOD!” Eren looked around to see if he was coming back for it, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Eren grabbed the luggage and attempted to find him on the train, but as soon as he got close to the train, it left. “Crap."


	2. To Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to go after Armin...because ''it's the nice thing to do''
> 
> We all know why he /really/ did it.

Eren rushed over to the train schedule to see where the train was headed. He convinced himself that he was returning the luggage because it was the nice thing to do, but deep in his mind, he was actually doing it because he thought Armin was cute. He wasn’t sure if he’d see him anytime soon, so he took this up as an opportunity. “He better appreciate this. I swear to God.” Eren muttered to himself as he found the train he was looking for. The train was heading to Trost. Eren wasn’t really sure on what he was going to do. Should he wait for Armin to come back? Or should he find him in Trost? He wasn’t even sure if Armin was coming back to Shiganshina. Trost was small, maybe he had a better chance of finding him. Eren stared at the schedule. He scrunched his brows together in confusion and frustration. He saw when the next train to Trost was coming, and with that, he let out a sigh, reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed his adopted sister’s number. “Mikasa? Um...I’m going to Trost.” Eren looked at Armin’s luggage. He knew that the situation would sound completely asinine to Mikasa, but he didn’t care. Eren always did stupid things. It was in his nature. “Why?”  
“Uh...I’m just going to meet up with someone there.” Eren tried to make the situation sound more reasonable.  
“Who?”  
“Someone...”  
“Eren…”  
“...” “Fine. You better be back tomorrow.” Mikasa hung up before Eren could reply. Eren sighed. He walked over to a booth and purchased a ticket to Trost. Afterwards, he set himself on a bench and waited for the train to arrive. Nearly an hour passed when the sound of a nearing train made Eren flinch. Thank goodness. He was beginning to fall asleep. Eren grew a bit excited as he stepped on the train. He had only been to Trost once. He was with his mother, who is now deceased. She and Eren’s father passed away in a car accident, only a few days after their visit in Trost. Eren and Mikasa were 10 years old at the time. After the wreck, Eren and Mikasa moved in with Levi. 8 years have passed since then, and Mikasa and Eren moved into an apartment together. Eren doesn't have a job yet, but Mikasa does. She works at a cafe. 

Eren found a window seat and settled down. How exactly was he planning on finding Armin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next chape


End file.
